


language of wolves

by triggeringthehealing (froggydarren)



Series: FullmoonFiclet Entries [27]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Polish Stilinskis, Stiles' Babcia comes visiting, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-14 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7996150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/triggeringthehealing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff might be in the know about werewolves and all things supernatural, but him and Stiles didn't have the "what do we tell the extended family" conversation yet. When the Sheriff's mother visits, Stiles doesn't have time to wonder if the decision will be taken out of their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	language of wolves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Full Moon Ficlet]() challenge on Livejournal - prompt #165: fluent
> 
> There be Polish in this. Only some stray words, and hopefully used correctly. (quick dictionary entry: syn = son, babcia = grandmother, lisek = fox cub, lis = fox, wilk = wolf, starucha = old woman, dziedczyna = girl, mama = mom, tajniki = secrets)

It was the last thing Stiles expected to happen, right in the middle of a werewolf related crisis. At least his Dad was now in the know, so Stiles knew he wouldn’t have to lie to two people at the same time. But his Babcia showing up out of the blue for a “way overdue, don’t act like we see each other enough, _syn_ ” visit was not something Stiles -- or his father -- were prepared to deal with. Not when half the town was on high alert and the other half was begrudgingly obeying the curfew set by the Sheriff’s Department.

“I don’t want to be out late, _lisek_ ,” she said all too cheerfully when Stiles tried to explain about the restrictions in the hopes of putting her off staying too long. “I’m a _starucha_ , not a _dziewczyna_.”

“You’re anything but _stara_ , _babcia_ ,” Stiles said in an exasperated tone. “I don’t know who you’re trying to fool.”

“Be polite, _lisek_ , it’s rude to speak that way,” she frowned at him.

It was enough to derail the conversation when Stiles spluttered in protest, and began defending himself, telling her it couldn’t be rude if he was calling her not old. She won that round, and stayed put in the Stilinski house, claiming the guest room even though she complained about it smelling stale.

“We don’t have that many guests, _mama_ ,” the Sheriff told her when she wondered why the room wasn’t set up for visitors. “You’re the first one since…”

Stiles threw a warning glance to his Dad before the subject of Derek came up. The man was the last one to stay in the room for anything longer than one night, a few months earlier when he came back to town and found that his loft was occupied by Cora and her new girlfriend.

“...well, in a long time,” John finished with a shrug.

“You’re not telling me the truth, _syn_ ,” she frowned and glanced between the Stilinski men. “Fine, keep your _tajniki_ , I’ll figure it out later.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Stiles muttered, well out of her earshot because that wasn’t a battle he was willing to start, then or ever. “You figuring out the secrets around here.”

***

Neither Stiles nor his Dad have much time to spend with babcia over the next few days, but Stiles hears no complaints from her. If it wasn’t for the amount of supernatural crap that is keeping him occupied, he’d probably find it suspicious at the very least.

When he finally manages to get home for longer than fifteen minutes to shower off various substances he doesn’t want to even think about, he’s stopped short right in the hallway. There are two voices coming from the kitchen, both talking animatedly and too fast for him to determine whose they are. Once he walks closer, his brain puts the brakes on once more. His babcia is standing at the oven, her hand waving a spatula around and pointing it at -- of all people from Beacon Hills -- Derek Hale.

Derek, who is grinning in a way that Stiles hasn’t gotten to see much over the time they’ve known each other, and who is answering in rapid-fire fluent Polish.

When Stiles swallows air the wrong way, and he gets a fit of coughing and gasping for breath, babcia and Derek both turn in his direction.

“I, what the hell, Derek,” Stiles says, still catching his breath.

He’s forgotten to use the right intonation for a question, and he realizes he’s picked that habit up from Derek, but he’s quickly distracted from his linguistic train of thought.

“Don’t be rude again, _lisek_ ,” babcia says and shakes the spatula in Stiles’ direction. “Derek here has been very kindly keeping me company while my family is out with _wilki_.”

Stiles feels his jaw drop, both at her choice of words and at Derek’s lack of reaction.

“What, _lisek_ , you didn’t know?” Babcia asks, sounding almost concerned if if wasn’t for the smirk tugging on her mouth. “That this one’s also a _wilk_. I thought it a bit strange, what with you being a _lis_ for a while before.”

There’s a pause, several complicated looks across all their faces, and it’s only interrupted when the Sheriff walks in the front door, and looks at them all with a confused face. Stiles blurts the first thing that comes to his mind when he’s faced with a “what did you do?” glare from his father.

“Derek is apparently fluent in Polish,” he says, and then adds, “and babcia in werewolves.”

The Sheriff, to his credit, doesn’t faint, only mutters several choice curses under his breath and goes to find his whiskey in the cupboard.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [my tumblr](http://froggydarren.tumblr.com/) || [my sterek fic tumblr](http://triggeringthehealing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
